Hey, Baby, Let's Go to Vegas
by darkin520
Summary: A between seasons story. The whole crew is in Vegas for Katie and Ben's wedding...only they're not the only ones who end up getting hitched. First season, one-shot, AU. *COMPLETE*


**A/N: This story is just a little idea I had. It's just a little fun and humor that I needed. I hope you enjoy it too. And I'd like to dedicate this little story to my darling Hannie J. She's the reason I even joined this site in the first place. Yes, so you can blame her…or thank her, whichever you choose. But, Hannie, darling, I hope you get better very soon. Think of this story as a hug from a few thousand miles away. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.**

**As far as canon or AU, well, it's between seasons. But because of what's done in the story, I'm marking it AU. **

**Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.**

**Hey, Baby, Let's Go to Vegas**

Kristin was on an airplane headed to Las Vegas…on a Thursday. She still couldn't quite believe it. So much had happened in the past month. The most life-altering thing had been the destruction of the _seaQuest_. Funny how one thing can change so many lives in one split second. And that meant goodbyes. Many crew members were going on to do bigger and better things, and Kristin was no exception.

Oh, it wasn't the original plan, but in light of certain events, it seemed best. Saying goodbye to Lucas had been difficult, but saying goodbye to Nathan had been the hardest.

"_I've gotten a job," she told him. She didn't beat around the bush. No sense in dragging it out. He'd barely walked through the door when she'd blurted it out._

_He'd hugged her tightly. "Oh, that's wonderful. So, while we're building the new __**seaQuest**__, you'll have something to keep you busy. Is it right here in New Cape Quest?" Nathan had been so sweet and kind to her. They'd grown so close, and they'd just begun to take their relationship to a new level. _

_She hesitated. "Nathan, I...I was offered a very prestigious position. And it's not just something I can walk away from."_

_Nathan paused as he realized what she was getting at. "So how far away is it?"_

_She knew he was giving her that look; she couldn't bear to look in his eyes at the moment, but she knew he was wearing that look, the look that said, "__**Please**__, don't do this." "It's…a little far," she finally admitted, swallowing hard to keep tears at bay. "I…I hope you know this was…one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make." She turned away from him. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him._

_A few moments passed. Suddenly, she felt his gentle hands on her shoulders. "I can see that," he said softly. "Kristin, that doesn't mean we have to end things between __**us**__. That is, unless you want to…"_

_She finally turned to him and put her arms around him. "No, of course I don't," she replied, her voice trembling. She surprised herself by finally letting a few tears slip out. "It's just going to be rather difficult for us to have any sort of romance when I'm thousands of miles away."_

_Nathan returned the embrace. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry," he'd urged. "We wouldn't be the first couple to have a long-distance relationship." _

_After talking, they'd decided to try a long-distance relationship, although Kristin had her doubts. It wasn't a matter of trust or a matter of faltering love. She knew that wasn't the case at all. It was simply a matter of time. She'd gotten a job through her research university, but there was one catch. It was in a newly-developed underwater colony off the coast of England. She'd be head physician and head of the research team; it was basically everything she'd done on __**seaQuest**__. And unfortunately, it could be a year before the second __**seaQuest **__would be wet. She couldn't wait that long not to work. _

_Nathan had been extremely understanding. He never blamed her, never was angry about her announcement. But he was also terribly optimistic, almost dangerously so. "And once the new__** seaQuest**__ is finished, it'll be just like old times. You'll see. This is just temporary."_

_She had nodded, but she wasn't so sure. Yes, she still had plans on returning for the next tour, but so much can happen in a year. She just didn't have the heart to tell him that either. So, she'd given him a kiss and said her goodbye._

That had been three weeks ago. Oh, they'd spoken through the vid-link a few times per week. But Kristin knew that was no way to have a relationship. She had made a decision. What was the old saying? If you love someone, you have to set him free? Well, she loved Nathan with all her heart, but this relationship, or lack thereof, was not being fair. He deserved to have someone he could see in person. A few chats over the vid-link telling him how much she missed him wasn't what he needed, she decided. He deserved to be happy.

And when she'd received the wedding invitation, she decided that would be the best time. Katie and Ben decided to rekindle things. Apparently, they'd spent a lot of time together since the _seaQuest _was destroyed. She had been a little shocked to get the invitation in the mail.

_Let's go to Vegas for second chances!_

_Because you have shared in our lives by your _

_friendship and love,_

_We, Katherine Ann Hitchcock and Benjamin Andrew Krieg,_

_invite you to share in a new beginning_

_when we exchange marriage vows for the second time_

_on Friday, the twenty eighth of June_

_two thousand nineteen at half after _

_five o'clock_

_Luxor Hotel and Casino_

_Thirty-nine hundred South Las Vegas Boulevard_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

Inside the envelope was a letter from Katie.

_I hope you're planning on coming. Please, please, please? This is the chance for all of us to be together one last time. The rest of the __**seaQuest **__crew is coming, so you have to. And I really want you to be my maid of honor. So what do you say?_

Well, how could Kristin say no to that? In short, she couldn't. And seeing the rest of the crew was a definite plus. She adored them all. Of course, Nathan saw this as time for them to spend together. Certainly, she wanted that, but… Well, she'd made that decision. She'd wait until Sunday, tell him that it was best they went on their separate ways. He'd understand, right? But she couldn't think about that now. They had a full weekend together with their friends. How wonderful was that? And what could possibly go wrong?

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

The entire left wing was reserved for the Hitchcock/Krieg wedding party. And as promised, every crew member of the senior staff was there. She was in her hotel room for less than five minutes when Nathan knocked on her door.

"There you are," he greeted when she opened the door. "I was hoping to meet you when you came in."

"Well, I just got here," she told him. "I was just unpacking a bit before tonight's festivities. Did you come in last night?"

"Yeah, Lucas and I came in on the red-eye. He's rooming with O'Neill and Ortiz."

Kristin stopped unpacking and looked at him. She smiled softly. "Is that a hint?"

"Of course not. I just meant-"

"I was just teasing you," she interrupted. "So, how have you been?"

He moved closer to her. "We just spoke on Tuesday."

She nodded. "I know, but a lot can happen in a couple of days." She took a few steps forward.

"Well, yesterday was a little stressful, but I'm much better now." He finally closed the gap and wrapped her in his arms. "I've missed you so."

She returned the embrace and whispered, "Me, too."

They stayed that way for several moments. When Nathan finally attempted to break the hug, he heard a slight sniffle come from the woman before him. "Kristin?"

She shook her head and waved a hand as she turned to get a tissue from the bedside table. "It's nothing," she assured him. "I'm just so happy we're together."

"I am too," he confirmed. "Are you hungry, by chance? We have some time before the rehearsal dinner tonight."

She gently dabbed her eyes with the tissue and tried to put on a smile. She was happy; she really was. But saying goodbye was going to be a lot harder than she thought. "That sounds lovely."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

But an intimate lunch at a cozy café helped Kristin put the thoughts of saying goodbye out of her mind, at least for the time being. Besides, this weekend was about Katie and Ben. She wasn't going to ruin it with her own drama. Once she and Nathan began talking and laughing, it was almost like they'd never been apart.

"You know, this is nice," Nathan finally said, "a nice meal, just the two of us."

She chuckled softly. "Just what you've always wanted."

Nathan laughed softly when he got the joke. "Yes, well, it was more the company I wanted rather than the food."

She blushed. "Well, I'm glad I could oblige."

There was a slight pause. Then Nathan said, "Uh, you know, I was thinking I could visit you next month, if that's all right. I'm due for some time off."

"Oh," Kristin replied. She tried to sound excited, but she apparently didn't do a very good job of it.

"You think that's a bad idea?"

"No…did I say that?"

"Your tone did. I thought you'd like that," Nathan told her.

"I would. I mean…I do like the idea. I just…hope that it works out. You might have time off, but I can't guarantee I will, that's all. And what about Lucas?"

"Lucas will be fine. We've had a lot of talks, and he actually wants to see us together. And I know you still have to work, but we'll still have evenings together. And a weekend. What do you say?"

Kristin sighed. She couldn't let anything on, not yet. She flashed a smile. "It sounds wonderful."

Nathan took her hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Exactly my thoughts too."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

That evening, the whole crew got together for wedding rehearsal. And of course, there was a dinner afterwards.

As they all sat at a long table, someone tapped a fork on the side of a glass. Everyone turned towards the sound. It was Katie.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. I know, no one ever thought we'd be walking down the aisle again," she began.

"Here, here," Ben interrupted, causing everyone to laugh.

"But no one more than me," Katie continued. She shrugged her shoulders. "However, things change." She raised her glass and everyone followed suit. "To change."

"To change," everyone echoed.

"Now, we just want everyone to have fun. This is probably the last time we'll be together for a while, so let's make the most of it," Ben added.

After the toasts, Katie pulled Kristin aside. "I'm sorry we haven't gotten a chance to really talk much."

Kristin waved a hand. "Oh, it's all right, dear. I know you're a little preoccupied at the moment."

"A little is right," Katie agreed. "But what about you? How have you been keeping? Are you and the captain still…an item?"

"I'm keeping," Kristin confirmed. "The underwater colony is…different. But I'm adjusting well. It's not the same as _seaQuest_, but I'm making a few friends."

Katie waited for her to continued, but she didn't. "What about the other thing I asked?" She cast a glance toward Nathan.

"We're trying a long-distance relationship," Kristin finally said. "It's…not easy."

Katie frowned. "Please, don't tell me…"

"Oh, no…we're fine. I mean, our relationship is wonderful. It's just hard, but we're managing." She felt it best, under the circumstances, not to mention her plan. She didn't want to send the bride into cardiac arrest.

Katie smiled. "Well, that's good. I'm really happy for you two. And who knows? Maybe we'll be here for _your _wedding next year."

Kristin nearly choked on her drink. "Let's not push it that far yet."

"Well, you know what I meant. I just want to see you two last."

Kristin nodded, but her heart sank.

Meanwhile, Ben took a seat next to Nathan. "I'm really glad you could make it, Cap. And thank you for agreeing to be my best man."

"I wouldn't pass it up for the world. It's my pleasure."

Ben nodded towards Katie and Kristin, who were on the other side of the room. "So you and the doc are still going strong?"

Nathan smiled. "We are, thank you."

"So, when are you two going to get hitched?"

"Mr. Krieg, I don't think-"

"Come on, Cap," Lucas broke in. He'd been sitting a few feet away, talking to Crocker and Shan. "You two aren't getting any younger." He motioned towards the doctor. "I'm sure she wants to get married."

"She _told _you that?"

"Well, no," Lucas admitted. "But that's what every woman wants, isn't it?"

Nathan pondered on this for a moment. He had to admit, Kristin had been acting a little strange since he'd seen her. But he just thought it was because they'd missed one another; and knowing that they were going to have to say goodbye in a few days weighed on the backs of their minds. But could Lucas actually be right?

"The kid has a point," Ben agreed. "You two aren't getting any younger."

"It's definitely something to think about," Nathan finally said as he toyed with the thought.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

The next evening, everything for the wedding was set. The ceremony was absolutely perfect. Katie was a vision in a cream-colored strapless gown, her hair in an up do. After pictures, the reception began.

After speeches and dinner, Ben grabbed the microphone. "Everyone, party!" he yelled.

And everyone obliged. A full evening of dancing, eating, and drinking began. Nathan finally saw this as his chance. He leaned over to Kristin and whispered, "Care to dance?"

She smiled and gave him her hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

As the two swayed together on the dance floor, Nathan whispered, "Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

She chuckled. "No, actually."

"Well, you do."

"Thank you."

"Kristin?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

But, at that moment, Ben appeared. "Sorry to cut in, but I was hoping for a dance with the beautiful maid of honor?"

"Of course," Kristin said with a smile. She cast a glance toward Nathan. "I'll see you later?"

Nathan nodded. "Damn," he muttered under his breath.

It was late into the evening before Nathan got a chance to get Kristin alone again.

"So, we meet again, Captain," Kristin drawled. It was easy to tell she'd had a little much to drink.

Nathan chuckled softly. "Having a good time?"

"Hmmm," she answered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Are you?"

"It's better now that I've found you. Remember before? I had wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes?" Kristin replied.

"Have you ever thought of getting married yourself?"

Kristin looked at him. Even in her altered state, she knew what he was getting at. "Nathan, are you-"

He flashed her a huge grin. "That's exactly what I'm asking. So, what do you say?"

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

The next morning, Kristin awoke with a splitting headache. "Ugh," she groaned as she rolled over. "I am _never _drinking again." But she suddenly realized her hand was touching something…warm. She opened her eyes to see that there was a person sleeping next to her. Despite her pounding head, she sat bolt-upright in bed. She looked around the room. It wasn't even her room. She suddenly realized she had no recollection of the night before.

Well, she had glimpses. She remembered the wedding. She remembered some of the reception. And she remembered…oh, God! She didn't? Did she? She looked at her left hand and gasped. She _did_. She shook the man next to her awake.

Nathan rolled over and smiled at her sleepily. "Good morning, sweetheart. Or should I say Mrs. Bridger?" He sat up and leaned in towards her to give her a kiss.

Kristin pushed him away, however. "Don't you Mrs. Bridger me! I can't believe you did this to me."

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Nathan, we…we can't _stay_ married. We were drunk. This was obviously a mistake."

"Correction; you were drunk. I'd only had one glass of champagne all night. But, let me just say you're cute when you're drunk," he teased, trying to wrap her in a hug.

Again, she pushed him away. "Would you be serious for one moment? Don't you hear what I'm saying?"

Nathan sighed. "You're just having cold feet. It'll pass. I…I thought you wanted this?"

"What in the _world_ would make you think that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because last night you said, 'I never wanted anything more than this.'"

"I was drunk," she insisted again. "And do you hear what you're saying? Have you considered how this will work?"

"How what will work?"

"This marriage. Living arrangements, for one. We live halfway around the world from one another. What was going through your mind?" she demanded.

But before Nathan could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"At this hour?" Kristin muttered.

Nathan looked at the clock and chuckled. "It's nearly noon."

"Don't answer it."

"I have to; it might be Lucas."

There was another knock as Nathan crossed to the door. Kristin was sure to step out of the way so whoever it was didn't see her.

"Uh, hey, Cap," Ben greeted. "A bunch of us were all going out for lunch, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Oh, I don't think so…I…you know it was a long night, and…"

"Oh, come on," Lucas popped in behind Ben, pushing his way into the room. Then, when he saw Kristin, he uttered, "Oh…"

"Oh, no," Kristin muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"What's wrong," Ben asked, following Lucas inside. Then, he saw the doc as well. "Oh, I…didn't know…"

Before Nathan or Kristin could offer any sort of explanation, Katie knocked on the open door before entering. "Hey, guys, I can't find the doc. She-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the obviously embarrassed doctor and the sheepish-looking captain. "I…I am so sorry. We had no idea we were…interrupting anything."

"You weren't," Kristin insisted. "Apparently, the captain and I…well…" She held up her left hand so everyone could see.

"You finally went and did it!" Ben shouted excitedly. He slapped Nathan on the back. "Way to go!"

"We're not staying this way," Kristin insisted. "It was just a drunken mistake."

"That's what _you_ say," Nathan said after a moment. "I never agreed to anything."

"Uh, maybe we should let the two of them talk?" Katie suggested. And when Lucas and Ben made no attempt to move, she added, "_Alone_."

"Oh, uh, right," Ben said after a moment, grabbing Lucas by the arm, and the three of them left the room.

"What was that all about?" Nathan demanded once they were alone.

"What?"

"That this is a mistake?"

"Well, isn't it?"

"Not to me, and frankly, it hurts that you could think that," Nathan stated.

Kristin's anger softened. She took him by the arm and urged him to sit. She then sat next to him. "I'm not trying to hurt you. That's why I think annulment is the best thing."

"How can you say you're not trying to hurt me and then suggest annulment?"

She sighed heavily. "Nathan, I care about you so much, more than I've cared for anyone in a long time. I love you. But since I'm not with you, how is that fair to you? You deserve to be happy. You don't need me to hold you back."

"Who said you were?"

"Well, no one," she finally admitted. "I just thought…"

"Kristin, I married you because I know I don't want anyone else. We might not have the most ideal relationship. Hell, we don't even live in the same time zone. But that doesn't mean we don't love one another. And I thought it was about time I show you I couldn't _possibly _want anyone else," he replied. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, it's rather unconventional…"

"Whoever said we were conventional?" Nathan asked.

"I see your point…um, would you mind a trial basis?"

He smiled. "I suppose."

"Let's say if after a few months, neither of us are happy…"

"We call it quits?" Nathan finished.

"Not exactly. We just slow things down instead?"

"I can live with that," Nathan agreed.

"Okay," Kristin finally said. She looked at her left hand again. "I…I guess I'm Mrs. Nathan Bridger."

Nathan captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "And I couldn't be happier."

"I, uh, suppose we should tell the others?"

"We will…later…after we make this official," Nathan whispered, trailing soft kisses along her chin and down her throat.

"Didn't we do that last night?"

Nathan looked at her and shook his head.

She gave him a confused look.

"Well, we started, but…you passed out," he said matter-of-factly.

Kristin couldn't stifle her laugh; Nathan joined in after a moment.

"I am so sorry," she finally said.

He shrugged. "I'd rather have you coherent. Besides, it'll make an interesting story to tell one day." He then captured her lips once again.

**The End**


End file.
